


Movie Night

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Not What It Looks Like, POV John Watson, oh great job Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock gets to choose what movie John and him watch for movie night. The result isn’t exactly what you would expect.(Mature for language.)





	Movie Night

John poured the popcorn into a red bowl. He settled onto the sofa next to Sherlock. “Did you pick a good movie?” He asked. 

Sherlock nodded.

John grinned. “Did you already put it in the player?” He asked. Sherlock often made John do things so John had gotten into the habit of asking whether or not Sherlock had completed his chore. 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes.”

John grabbed the remote. He held Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock nuzzled into him. His blue robe tickled John. John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Should I start the movie?” He asked. 

Sherlock nodded. He took a piece of popcorn and tossed it in his mouth. 

John took a handful of popcorn and ate it. He switched on the Telly and watched the opening credits. Then, the movie began. 

“ _Ooooh, yes! Ah! Yes_!” Moans buzzed from the Telly. 

John gasped and grabbed the remote. He tried to pause it but suddenly, another round of moans sounded. 

“ _Ah! Ooh, yes! God, your cock_.”

John switched the Telly off and grabbed the movie case from the other side of Sherlock. “Raiders of The Lost Ass?” He demanded, glaring over at Sherlock. 

“I thought the cover looked peculiar,” Sherlock said. 

John huffed and buried his face in his hands. “That’s it. You are _never_ allowed to choose the movie again,” He told Sherlock. 

John quickly changed the movie from “Raiders of The Lost Ass” to “The Hobbit”. He enjoyed it. He even caught Sherlock gaping at the dangerous dragon. 

After all, movie night was a success, just with a slight speed bump. 


End file.
